


The mighty shall fall

by the_consequences (yuggie_yuggie)



Series: My liege, forever bathed in sugar [2]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Betrayal, M/M, Scheming, Trauma, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuggie_yuggie/pseuds/the_consequences
Summary: Calroy can hurt Amethar all he wants, but the fool will still forgive him. Everytime.-Inspired by the D20 cast confirming Calroy called Amethar 'The Unfallen' because he likes reminding him that his sisters died and he survived, alone.
Relationships: Calroy Cruller/Amethar Rocks
Series: My liege, forever bathed in sugar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042632
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	The mighty shall fall

When Sir Theobald uses Amethar's full title, it's out of respect. There's no emphasis on any of the titles, just reverence and a sense of duty and pride that comes with being a loyal fucking fool.

Calroy doesn't use his full title. Calroy likes using one specific part of it - The Unfallen.

Amethar never corrects him on it, never tells him to stop bringing it up, because he can't show anyone that weakness. So Calroy keeps saying it, because he likes knowing that if Amethar finds out, he will never forget him. He likes the shock of pain because it's a reminder that Calroy has well and truly etched himself into Amethar's mind. Even if he might not know it quite yet.

He uses it at any chance he gets, really, announcing it publicly, using it as a taunt during sparring matches, lovingly as a reassurance. It's cruel, even for him, to pick on the one thing Amethar will never get over, but it's sick satisfaction. 

He tells himself it's Amethar's fault for noticing he does it on purpose, that dense idiot.

"Cal?"

"Yeah, Amethar?"

The sun is setting over the battlements of Castle Candy, bathing the entire kingdom in a golden, plum-like glow. Amethar had asked, without words, for them to just sit and watch the view, maybe chat. And who is he to refuse? He is, afterall, the king's right hand and more secretly, a love-sick dog.

Amethar sighs, shoulders sinking. He's a heavy presence, even relaxed. "Why do you call me 'The Unfallen'?"

Calroy panics before he reminds himself that Amethar probably hasn't figured it out. While he's more perceptive than most people - mostly his wife - gives him credit for, Amethar is trusting; he can lie and cheat all he needs to on the battlefields but he cannot betray. It's against his nature. There is, however, a slight chance Caramelinda has, but Amethar would never believe her over him. "It's your title, isn't it?" 

"It is, but you don't say the rest of it."

Calroy shrugs. "It's the most impressive part, right? That you have been miraculously undefeated across the years. Amethar, it's a sign of your strength and power, why not say it?"

"Yeah, but I'm the only fucking one who came out the other side, Cal!" Amethar rises suddenly, slamming a fist into the walls. That anger ripples from in waves of sickeningly sweet energy, sending shocks into Calroy's very being.

Calroy steadies himself, quietly gasping for air. He doesn't comment on that, instead prompting a question - "Do you think they would be proud of you?"

"What?"

"Your sisters-"

"Yeah I know who you're referring to! I just...I just don't want to think about that."

Amethar runs a hand across his head, throwing the crown haphazardly to the ground. Calroy watches it with mild annoyance. Something so many people want and he just throws it away so easily, without even understanding the implications of trusting someone like Calroy with no background, who just appeared out of nowhere.

Maybe he deserves to die, Calroy thinks.

But he also thinks: Don't I have everything I ever wanted from him already? His attention. His love. More so than his wife, that's for sure.

"Okay," Calroy says dismissively, "We don't have to."

But it doesn't mean he stops calling him 'The Unfallen' at every opportunity he gets, because Amethar lets him. Because Amethar smiles whenever he hears Calroy's voice, no matter what he says, and that's power.


End file.
